(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curtain airbag for a vehicle in which a spiral-folded airbag cushion is disposed above a mounting part, and an inflator is disposed below the airbag cushion. The airbag cushion deploys stably without the need for a separate bracket or cover.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A curtain airbag is installed along an upper side of a passenger compartment, and deploys in a vehicle rollover or a side impact collision. A conventional curtain airbag includes an airbag cushion disposed at a specific position along a roof rail inside a passenger compartment, a cushion holder that attaches an upper end of the cushion to the roof rail; and an inflator at a side of the cushion.
Typically, a bracket is provided at a position where a pillar trim and a head lining are connected to one another, to prevent the curtain airbag from being caught by the pillar trim when it deploys. However, the vehicle body may deform during a collision. The pillar trim may move, causing deployment problems.
A structure that prevents the curtain airbag from interfering with the pillar trim during deployment would therefore be desirable.